Death is crying
by Dimoshi
Summary: ¿Y si pudieras saber quién está próximo a morir? Pero ¿y si no conocieras a esa persona? Lucy tiene una habilidad. Y es esa. Ella dibuja personas, personas que no conoce pero sabe algo. Morirán. No sabe cuándo ni cómo ni dónde pero es un hecho. Muchos desearían tener ese don pero no ella. Hasta que lo conoce a él. Y tiene una oportunidad de salvar a alguien de su fatídico destino.
1. Bocetos de la muerte

En la pequeña colina a la orilla del mar en la ciudad de Hargeon que colindaba con la ciudad de Magnolia estaba una casa de dos niveles color durazno. En ella vivía una pequeña familia, en realidad demasiado pequeña. Consistía en una madre, su hija y su gato.

Podrían pasar por una familia normal, pero algo las mantenía apartadas del resto de las dos ciudades cercanas.

El anochecer se presentaba y el calor abrazador desaparecía poco a poco.

La rutina pronto cesaría para los ciudadanos dando paso al descanso para los trabajadores y la labor de los mercaderes.

El mar golpeaba con fuerza en las rocas y la fachada posterior de la casa en la colina recibía la brisa que soltaba el mar en su choque.

Lucy Heartfilia de diecisiete años le gustaba asomarse por la ventana de su cuarto hacia el mar y sentir la frescura de la brisa y escuchar el ritmo y la pauta del mar en movimiento. Eso la arrullaba por las noches y la acompañaba en sus pensamientos matinales. Era música para sus oídos.

Ella era de complexión delgada y tez blanca, su cabello era rubio y largo, sus ojos de color avellana tenían un hermoso brillo y eran destacables cuando sus mejillas se enrojecían.

Su atuendo favorito era un overol de mezclilla color azul marino que compro en internet. Podía usarlo con cualquier playera debajo y solo se lo quitaba cuando necesitaba lavarlo y cuando su madre la obligaba a ponerse cualquier otro atuendo.

Además de usar sus tenis converse blancos, a pesar del constante rechazo de su madre por ese calzado y repetirle que usara por lo menos dos veces a la semana unos zapatos de tacón bajo, para que se acostumbrara por si un día fuera necesario y por la salud de sus pies.

Le encantaba las cosas antiguas y por eso su habitación tenía una decoración vintage que ella misma había confeccionado. Sus paredes eran de un tono salmón con fotografías esparcidas, un mapa de Fiore (el reino donde habitaban) y dibujos que ella hacía, algo que se le daba muy bien.

Tenía un librero de madera que parecía desgastado pero le daba un buen toque de antigüedad, en la parte superior de éste había artilugios que ella misma encontraba a orillas del mar o que su madre le regalaba de alguna tienda de antigüedades, su cama tenía una colcha blanca que su madre le había hecho. Un tocador con un gran espejo ovalado. Y en su ventana una terraza donde se sentaba a leer, dibujar o tomar una buena taza de café.

-Lucy - escuchó la voz de su madre Layla en la puerta y volteo sintiendo la brisa en su cuello que hizo que tuviera escalofríos - te buscan.

Lucy era parecida a su madre, sus ojos, su cabello, su color de piel. Eran idénticas, pero su madre demostraba en sus rasgos la madurez y edad que tenía. Además de hablar con cierta delicadeza.

-Ahora voy- dijo Lucy suspirando.

-No te sientas obligada hija, sabes que puedo decirle que no puedes.

-Pero si no lo hago, volverá - dijo levantándose y sacudiendo su atuendo.

-Está en la sala. Te esperamos - dijo su madre caminando de regreso hacia el invitado no tan invitado.

Lucy se preparó mentalmente para bajar. Esperaba que la persona que había llegado fuera desconocida y lejana al destino que ella sí conocía.

Tomó de su librero un cuaderno de bocetos y salió de su habitación.

Bajó la escalera de madera, y por lo desgastada que estaba rechinaba a cada paso que daba e inevitablemente se hacía escuchar ante los invitados.

Sin embargo eso no le molestaba a Lucy pues su sonambulismo hacia que su madre se diera cuenta en que momento de la madrugada podría involuntariamente salir de la casa y posteriormente regresarla a su habitación sin pasar ningún peligro.

Antes de llegar al último escalón alcanzó a divisar una anciana sentada en medio del sillón de tres plazas la cual intentaba levantarse en cuanto la vio.

-No se moleste - dijo Lucy evitando el sobreesfuerzo de la anciana.

Se acercó a ella para saludarla pero la anciana no le mostró ni una sonrisa y dejó con el brazo estirado a la rubia. Se mostró temerosa y preocupada, algo que normalmente veía en las personas Lucy en su presencia.

-Para su tranquilidad le puedo asegurar que no está en este cuaderno - dijo Lucy tratando de que la anciana no se preocupara.

-Lo sé - dijo ella.

Lucy observó a su madre que salía de la cocina con una bandeja con galletas y tres tazas de algún liquido caliente y encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Entonces puede decirme el motivo de su visita? - preguntó sentándose en el sillón de dos plazas frente a la anciana mientras veía a su madre colocar la bandeja en la mesa de centro.

-Quería observar tus bocetos - dijo la anciana tomando una taza caliente y colocándola en su regazo.

Lucy hizo lo mismo pero sorbió antes de contestar. Su madre había preparado un atole ***** que a Lucy le encantaba y con voz baja le dio las gracias. No era muy frecuente la preparación de esa bebida y por eso le gustaba a Lucy.

-Me temo que no puedo hacerlo sin que primero me diga sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Me harás firmar un contrato de confidencialidad jovencita? - respondió la anciana un poco enfadada.

-No. Debería pero no es un requisito. Solo necesito saber porque quiere que se lo muestre abiertamente.

La anciana tomó del líquido caliente y soltó un suspiro.

-Hace una semana unos parientes fueron al mercado y me mencionaron que te vieron y por eso quise venir a verte - respondió.

Lucy asintió.

-Confiaré en usted - respondió Lucy colocando la taza en la mesa y abriendo su cuaderno frente a la anciana - estos son bocetos de la última semana. Puede observar lo que quiera desde esta página en adelante.

La anciana un poco temerosa hojeó las páginas mientras Lucy y su madre comían galletas y sorbían del atole. Se mantuvieron en silencio, el viento se hacía presente y se escuchaba como viajaba entre el pasto en el patio y el sonido de los grillos al cantar, además de las olas rompiéndose al contacto de la colina.

Pasaron un poco menos de quince minutos y la anciana cerró el cuaderno. Y Lucy notó el alivio en su rostro.

-Gracias - dijo por fin y se levantó lentamente del sillón.

Lucy y su madre hicieron lo mismo y notaron el cambio de actitud de la mujer.

-Tengo que reconocer que fui muy grosera - dijo la anciana y le brindo la mano a Lucy la cual sujetó de inmediato - mi nombre es Ultear Milkovich. Tenía miedo de que alguien conocido estuviera en este cuaderno. Lo lamento.

-No se preocupe - dijo Lucy - es normal tener miedo. Por algo son llamados _los bocetos de la muerte_.

Y era cierto, cuando terminaba un cuaderno y se disponía a comprar otro escuchaba los murmullos de la gente en cuanto elegía uno.

 _"Ahí va. Otro cuaderno elegido para los bocetos de la muerte"_ murmuraban.

-Es cierto. Debo mencionar que tu don de clarividencia es un poco atemorizante - dijo la anciana.

-No lo llamaría clarividencia ni mucho menos un don - dijo Lucy con una sonrisa triste – llamémoslo _horrible pasatiempo perverso_ si usted gusta.

La anciana soltó una risita y Lucy se ganó una mirada desaprobatoria de su madre mientras acompañaba a la anciana a la salida.

-Les agradezco la hospitalidad y lamento irme tan pronto pero tengo que dar las buenas nuevas.

-No se preocupe señora Milkovich - dijo Layla.

-Dígame Ultear. Me siento anciana si me llaman por mi apellido - dijo guiñando un ojo y sonriendo - por cierto Lucy, tus bocetos son hermosos, después de todo.

-Gracias - respondió Lucy sonrojándose y sonriendo.

Layla acompañó a Ultear a la parada del autobús y Lucy se quedó en la sala tomando su atole y comiendo unas galletas.

Pensó en la anciana, deseó que la mayoría de las personas fueran como ella, claro, siempre llegaban temerosas por saber su destino, pero ella había sido diferente y le agradó esa alma joven que mostraba tener a pesar de su apariencia.

Todo el tiempo había odiado ese don - como lo había llamado la anciana - con el que desde que tenía conciencia había contado.

Odiaba acercarse a algún lugar donde había demasiada gente y saber que cualquiera de esas personas pronto morirían. Notaba el rechazo de los ciudadanos ante su presencia como si ella fuera a ejecutarlos voluntariamente.

Desde que tenía memoria cuando personas se encontraban a un radio cercano a ella inevitablemente sucedía algo en su interior el cual notaba la poca vida de algunas personas y sin necesidad de verlas, la imagen de cada una se grababan en su mente.

Entonces tomaba su cuaderno y su lápiz y por las noches las dibujaba resultando una figura humana. Y cuando terminaba se acostaba en su cama y lloraba de saber que moriría y no podía hacer nada por ellas.

No supo que tenía esa habilidad hasta una edad temprana, porque varios compañeros en su escuela a los que ella dibujaba aun sin conocerlos y haberlos visto por lo menos una vez, en días posteriores habían sido asesinados.

Pero simplemente pensó que había sido una coincidencia. Sin embargo sucedió varias veces más.

Varios amigos sabían de sus dibujos y la admiraban por su talento, pero al enterarse de tantas coincidencias con respecto a las muertes sospecharon de Lucy y se alejaron de ella.

Pensaron que ella los dibujaba antes de asesinarlos pero lo descartaron al saber que no todos morían de esa manera pues a algunos las enfermedades los acababan y otros terminaban arrebatándose la vida deliberadamente.

Entonces fue que Lucy y sus bocetos se hicieron famosos entre los ciudadanos, hasta el punto en que los consultaban para saber si alguien conocido estaba en ellos arriesgándose a ser el próximo en sus páginas.

Claramente Lucy por mucho que le gustara dibujar quería dejar de hacerlo, porque no quería seguir sintiendo el rechazo por lo que hacía, pero nunca pudo; si lo dejaba unos días sus manos cosquilleaban y si lo dejaba por semanas su sonambulismo incrementaba. También podía dibujar otro tipo de cosas pero la imagen de las personas bloqueaba su mente hasta que los plasmaba.

Su madre decidió irse a vivir apartadas de la ciudad y darle clases particulares pero no podía mantenerla alejada de todo. Por lo menos una vez a la semana tenía que salir a hacer las compras y necesitaba a Lucy para que le ayudara a cargar con bolsas. En ocasiones cuando la lista de compras era grande la repartían y compraban por separado y se encontraban en un lugar específico para regresar juntas a casa.

Y siempre sucedía lo mismo. Lucy llegaba y dibujaba sin cesar y a los pocos días en el noticiario y en los periódicos no faltaba que mostraran un porcentaje de las personas que Lucy había bocetado en su cuaderno.

Lucy terminó su atole y comió la última galleta en la bandeja.

Notó que la taza de la anciana estaba casi intacta, por la prisa que llevaba no termino su porción. Lucy no alejó su mirada de la taza y sintió una punzada en su corazón. Esperaba que esa noche pudiera estar tranquila y sin el temor de tener que dibujar.

Le había agradado la señora Ultear y no quería que formara parte de los miles de bocetos en su cuaderno.

Sin embargo mientras imploraba que esto no sucediera sus dedos comenzaron a cosquillear.


	2. La silueta

Habían pasado siete años desde aquella noche.

La noche en que la señora Milkovich había dejado su casa acompañada de su madre.

Después de que ella se fue había tenido una extraña visión. La silueta de un hombre llegó a su mente, pero no pudo identificar sus facciones y sus manos comenzaron a cosquillear por la necesidad de plasmarlo, algo que jamás le había ocurrido al instante. La plasmó en una página limpia en su cuaderno, pero era más una sombra que una persona en realidad.

Cerró los ojos para tener una mejor imagen pero era como ver un televisor con mala señal, había inconsistencias en la imagen y apretó sus sienes para tratar de aclararla.

No funcionó.

Cuando regresó su madre decidió no contárselo, se preocuparía y no quería que constantemente le preguntara por lo que veía hasta tener una idea concisa.

Siguió con su rutina diaria, pero algo había cambiado.

Cada noche, antes de dormir, tenía la misma imagen de la sombra y su curiosidad aumentó, tanto que la mayoría del tiempo lo que plasmaba era la figura espectral que visualizaba.

Al cumplir sus dieciocho años decidió ir a la universidad, tomaría el riesgo de volver a convivir con las personas pero quería estudiar y salir de su zona de confort. Layla le regaló una computadora portátil y ella no dudó en instalar programas para edición y diseño. Había encontrado su pasión y no dudó en mencionarle a su madre sobre la universidad.

Después de convencer a su madre de dejarla asistir a una universidad cercana a la ciudad ingresó al aprobar un examen de admisión. Layla se había opuesto, no quería que recibiera de sus compañeros un trato como cuando era pequeña, sin embargo desistió.

Su facilidad para expresar sus sentimientos en papel era excelente, era admirada y reconocida por personas que alguna vez estuvieron a su lado, así que decidió seguir la carrera de diseño gráfico especializada en diseño de modas. Cuando ingresó conoció algunos compañeros y compañeras, al principio pensó en mantenerse al margen pero pronto ganaron su confianza. Su paso por la universidad solo podría resumirse en una palabra. Normal. Algo que realmente había extrañado desde que era una niña.

Contó con una beca para poder estudiar pues era de las carreras con mayor demanda en la universidad, además de trabajar medio tiempo por gastos adicionales y gracias a su esfuerzo y apoyo por parte de su madre se graduó con honores.

Aprendió poco a poco a controlar su impulso de dibujar frente a otras personas para no llamar la atención. Sólo plasmaba sus diseños u otras cosas que le venían a la mente, pero si la imagen de una persona aparecía sólo decía que no estaba inspirada a dibujar y que lo haría después.

Sin embargo la irreconocible figura la inquietaba todo el tiempo.

Después de graduarse tomó la iniciativa de mudarse, no quería dejar a su madre pero quería independizarse, encontró un departamento que rápidamente acepto por la funcionalidad y sencillez de éste.

Ella y sus amigos, compañeros de universidad, querían inaugurar un taller donde pudieran diseñar y realizar sus propias creaciones.

Y lo hicieron, en el espacio más grande del departamento de Lucy abrieron un atelier llamado _Märchen_. Y pronto se hicieron populares por sus diseños extravagantes e inigualables.

Sin embargo la búsqueda de algún lugar más grande y de fácil acceso a los clientes aun no había sido descartada.

Su habitación casi siempre se mantenía cerrada cuando ellos estaban en el departamento, había mantenido sus cuadernos y sus amigos habían hojeado algunos pero nunca les contó acerca del origen de estos. Ellos solo lo notaban como el estilo aventurado que mostraba en sus diseños al mantener los modelos como ciudadanos normales y la perfección en sus facciones. Algo no muy común en lo que hacían.

En su habitación había colocado en un muro una tabla de corcho de piso a techo. En éste pegaba sus diseños más importantes, los que habían sido los más vendidos y los que tenían en mente y sabía tenían potencial. Pero también colocaba los bocetos de las personas que venían a su mente y de la silueta. Se podría decir que la mayor parte era de aquella sombra que la acechaba.

Tenía muchas preguntas como ¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿Cómo sabía con exactitud que era un hombre si era prácticamente irreconocible? ¿Por qué si ya habían pasado años desde la primera visión aun lo seguía viendo? ¿Eso significaba que aún estaba vivo?

Era como vivir con una eterna sombra en tu mente acechándote. Al pensarlo así Lucy sentía escalofríos pero su trabajo la mantenía concentrada en algo más que el espectro.

Estaba en mitad de un diseño de un bolso para una mujer con una enorme obsesión hacia la ropa de piel y tema del oeste, cuando se escuchó el timbre del departamento.

Lucy salió de su habitación. Todos estaban tomando un descanso pero aun así prefería trabajar en privado en la comodidad de su cuarto. Nunca sabía cuándo su mano actuaría sola y en vez de hacer su trabajo haría un boceto totalmente diferente.

Se acercó al comunicador a un lado de la puerta y pulsó un botón.

-¿Quién es? – dijo Lucy.

-Soy Loke – dijo el visitante.

-¿A que debo tu visita? – dijo Lucy apretando la parte superior de su nariz con sus dedos.

-¿Acaso no puede tu novio visitarte?

-Tengo trabajo. Es mejor que vuelvas después – respondió esperando que se fuera. No es que le molestara pero en realidad si tenía trabajo que hacer.

-Solo serán unos minutos. Por favor mi amor - Loke insistió y Lucy supo que no se iría - además tenemos que celebrar.

-¿De que hablas? - preguntó.

-Déjame pasar y te digo - respondió con voz cantarina.

Lucy presionó un botón para desbloquear la entrada principal y abrió su puerta. No tardó Loke en subir y le mostró una botella de vino y un envase con un contenido desconocido.

Le dio un beso en la frente a la rubia y fue hacia la cocina.

Lucy cerró su puerta suspirando.

No es que le molestara que Loke la visitara sino que cuando la visitaba perdía tiempo en lo que realmente debía hacer.

Fue a la cocina y se sentó en uno de los bancos a un lado de la barra.

-¿Ahora si puedes decirme cual es el motivo de celebración? - dijo Lucy apoyando su mentón en sus manos.

-¿No te alegra verme acaso? - Loke borro por un segundo su sonrisa.

-Claro que si, me alegra verte. Pero nos vimos ayer y antes de ayer - respondió Lucy - para poder extrañarte necesito que no vengas todos los días.

-No quiero pelear, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Loke dejando a Lucy un poco pensativa sobre si acaso terminarían peleando -hoy vine porque celebraremos.

Lucy no hablo sólo observó a su novio sacar dos copas donde sirvió el vino y colocar camarones pre cocidos en un plato.

-Recuerdas mis diseños de otoño-invierno, tú sabes en los que estuve trabajando por meses, ¡los aceptaron! Y ahora estas viendo al nuevo diseñador en una de las compañías de mi padre - dijo Loke levantando una copa frente a Lucy.

Ella abrió mucho sus ojos, era una muy buena noticia. Y antes de tomar su copa, rodeo la barra y abrazó a Loke

-¡Muchas felicidades! Sabía que lo lograrías - dijo sonriéndole.

El también le sonrió y le ofreció la otra copa.

Ella no era muy aficionada a tomar vino pero no quería arruinarle el momento a Loke.

Recordó cuando lo conoció, le había contado que su padre había comenzado desde abajo como un sastre en un pequeño taller y con deudas en casi todos los bancos, pero nunca se rindió y con el factor de error y gracias a la práctica llegó a ser de los hombres más reconocidos por la calidad en su trabajo. Llamado el Rey de Alta Costura.

Loke no era tan bueno como su padre pero en realidad quería ser mejor que el. Y constantemente vivía bajo su sombra, pero él decía que era un diamante en bruto que poco a poco seria tallado.

Y a ella le había gustado esa perseverancia y pasión por lo que hacía. Sin embargo nunca pensó en salir con él hasta que el mismo Loke se lo pidió. No estaba muy segura de que fuera una buena decisión pero lo vio como una nueva experiencia y aceptó.

Llevaban cuatro años saliendo y casi nada había cambiado entre ellos. Y por supuesto Lucy se sentía menos segura de estar con el sentimentalmente.

-Bueno pero basta de mí. Platícame en que trabajas - dijo Loke.

-Estaba diseñando un bolso para...

-Pues olvídate de eso - la interrumpió Loke - mis compañeros de trabajo (ahora mis asistentes claro) me harán una fiesta. Y quiero llevar a mi musa. Tu Lucy.

-Gracias Loke, pero no puedo. La fecha límite de entrega es mañana y el material para el bolso llegará hoy. Y estoy en proceso de diseño. Perderíamos nuestra credibilidad si no hago esto como es debido.

-Te creo. Pero sabes que si pierdes una persona o dos yo puedo conseguirte clientes.

Era verdad. Loke había sido responsable de los primeros clientes de _Märchen_ al hablarles sobre Lucy y sus diseños. Pero ella no quería volver a pedirle favores, él había pasado casi un año recordándole el favor que le había hecho y ella agradeciéndoselo.

No pasaría de nuevo por eso.

-Sabes que te agradezco lo que hiciste por nuestro atelier. Pero nosotros pensamos en cada cliente y nos preocupamos por cada uno de ellos.

-Lo se, lo se. De acuerdo - dijo Loke tomando el ultimo sorbo de su porción de vino - Entonces iré solo. Pero recuerda que hay muchas chicas que ahora me querrán a su lado. No eres celosa ¿verdad?

-Sabes que no, diviértete- dijo Lucy.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Lucy corrió a contestar.

-Atelier _Märchen_. Habla Lucy. ¿En que puedo servirle? - dijo.

-Oh querida. Soy yo, Bisca. Mañana no podré pasar por mi bolso, hubo un impertinente pero podré ir en una semana. ¿No es problema? - dijo la mujer.

-Claro que no es problema. Gracias por avisarnos.

-No es nada. Espero el precio no suba por esto - contestó con voz baja.

-No se preocupe. Además sino puede venir puede darnos su dirección y nosotros lo llevaremos con gusto. Los gastos adicionales van por nuestra cuenta - dijo Lucy para tranquilizarla.

-Sería muy amable de su parte - contestó la mujer - entonces le dejaré mi dirección.

Lucy anotó la dirección de la mujer en un cuadernillo y se despidió.

Lucy suspiró y regresó a la cocina.

-¿Quien era? No me digas que cancelaron un pedido - dijo Loke.

-Claro que no. ¿Por qué piensas eso? - respondió indignada.

-Lo siento. Pero es posible que suceda ¿sabes? - respondió Loke.

-Lo se. Pero es como si no confiaras en mi trabajo. Además solo me llamó por un cambio de fecha - Lucy tomó un trago largo de vino.

-Lo lamento ¿de acuerdo? Es solo que este mundo no es nada fácil. Solo trato que veas las cosas como son - respondió y camino hacia ella abrazándola por la espalda - pero bueno, me tengo que ir ¿No has cambiado de idea sobre acompañarme?

-Tengo trabajo. No puedo - respondió.

-Entonces me voy - le besó la mejilla y se fue.

Pensó que había sido un poco grosera con Loke, tal vez. Pero se iría a festejar y se olvidaría de ella.

Guardó el vino y fue al sanitario. Le quedó un sabor extraño en la boca y decidió lavar sus dientes. No era fanática del vino.

Colocó un poco de pasta dental en su cepillo y al alzar la vista al espejo observó que la sombra estaba detrás de ella. Por el impacto soltó el cepillo y cayó en el lavabo. Entonces escuchó una voz ronca pero débil.

-Lucy… ayúdame…

* * *

Hola! Pues no lo puse en el anterior capitulo pero solo quería mencionar que este fic aun lo estoy publicando en mi otra pagina de fanfic, ya llevo unos cuantos capitulos pero solo lo quería pasar a esta plataforma.

Asi que solo menciono que estaré subiendo los capitulos hasta llegar al "actual" y seguiré, mientras tanto, a los que no conocían este fic, sean bienvenidos y espero disfruten la historia :)

Soy nueva en esta pagina asi que espero nos llevemos bien, cualquier duda o pregunta pueden hacerla, no muerdo :D


	3. La llamada

La imagen dejó en estado de shock a Lucy. ¿Como debía reaccionar?

Si gritaba era probable que los vecinos fueran y no quería a Ichiya fisgoneando en su departamento.

Cerró los ojos y sintió como la presencia se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Escuchó un sonido de interferencia en sus oídos y los tapó con sus manos.

¿Podría hablar con esa presencia? ¿Pero que le diría?

 _-Hey. ¿Quieres ocupar mi sanitario? Puedo salirme si así lo deseas._

O tal vez se iría si ella lo ignoraba. Pero aun sentía como se acercaba a ella.

Estaba dispuesta a correr cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¿Estas bien Lucy?

Al reconocer la voz abrió sus ojos y encontró a Erza devolviéndole la mirada en el espejo. Sintió un alivio y soltó el aire que no sabía mantenía.

-Si, ahora lo estoy - contestó la rubia.

-Te ves pálida. ¿Acaso peleaste con Loke? - preguntó y esta vez se apoyo en la pared a un lado del lavabo con sus brazos cruzados.

-No, no es eso. ¿En que momento regresaron?

-Hace un momento. Vimos a Loke salir rápidamente, por eso pensé que habían peleado o algo parecido - Erza observaba a Lucy con el seño fruncido.

-No sucedió nada. Sólo estoy un poco cansada - contestó Lucy restándole importancia a lo que había sucedido.

Estaba segura de haber visto aquella sombra detrás de ella, pero solo era Erza. Tal vez solo era cansancio.

-De acuerdo - Erza encogió sus hombros - Cuando salgas te contaremos las buenas noticias - dijo saliendo del baño.

Lucy tomó de nuevo su cepillo lo enjuago y volvió a colocar pasta dental. Lavó sus dientes y salpicó su rostro con un poco de agua. Tomó una toalla y frotó su rostro con ésta.

No volvió a observarse en el espejo y salió del sanitario.

Caminó hacia la cocina y vio que el vino estaba sobre la barra frente a Kana y Gray. Juvia y Levy solo los veían tomar y reírse.

-¡Lucy! - gritó Gray al ver a Lucy - ¿acaso se comprometieron o algo?

-Nada de eso. Al parecer Loke obtuvo el puesto que tanto anhelaba y vino a festejar - dijo Lucy sentándose a un lado de Gray.

-¿Y porque se fue? - preguntó Kana llevándose a los labios una copa con vino.

-Sus compañeros le hicieron una fiesta. Tenía que irse - Lucy encogió sus hombros.

-¿Y acaso no te invitó? - esta vez fue Juvia quien preguntó.

-En realidad si, pero le dije que no iría. Tenemos trabajos pendientes, no me puedo dar el lujo.

-Me encanta que seas tan responsable Lu - dijo Levy apoyándose en la barra - pero debes salir y divertirte.

-Lo se Levy. Bueno para cambiar de tema. Saben que la señorita Bisca es de nuestros clientes frecuentes ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron.

-Pues me llamó hace un rato. Desafortunadamente no podrá pasar por el bolso que pidió. Así que le pedí su dirección para dárselo personalmente - dijo Lucy – y quería pedirte tu auto para ir Kana.

-Claro. Es todo tuyo pero tendrás que pasar por gasolina – dijo la morena.

-No hay problema, gracias - dijo Lucy levantándose- Pero no por esto dejaremos el proceso de diseño y costura hasta ultimo minuto.

-De acuerdo. Aun así hay muchos diseños en los que tenemos que trabajar - dijo Kana dejando la copa vacía en el lavabo.

-Bien. ¿A donde fue Erza? - preguntó Lucy buscando a la pelirroja.

-Aquí estoy – dijo la pelirroja entrando con una caja que dejó a un lado de la puerta - llegó nuestro pedido. Es mejor que vengan.

Todos se levantaron y revisaron la tela que habían pedido por si se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y si la textura era la adecuada.

-Se ve bien. Quisiera comenzar con los patrones ¿tienes el diseño final? - dijo Juvia dirigiéndose a Lucy colocando la tela sobre un restirador.

-Estaba trabajando en el tercero pero denme cinco minutos y se los mostraré – dijo Lucy dirigiéndose a su recamara.

-Perfecto – dijo Juvia.

Entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro. Aun tenía la imagen de la sombra detrás de ella. Pero tenía que concentrarse en el diseño.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio de trabajo y siguió con los perfiles del bolso para que Juvia hiciera los patrones y comenzaran a coser.

Mientras tomaba sus herramientas recordó que la sombra no sólo había aparecido, sino también había hablado. En realidad, había gemido como si estuviera en una situación de dolor.

Le había pedido ayuda, pero que podía hacer. Estaba asustada y era la primera vez que sucedía algo como eso, pero era suficiente, tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo aun así le costara obligar a su mente olvidar aquel espectro.

Después de quince minutos tenía listo los diseños. Tenía tres posibles, al conocer los gustos de Bisca sabía como usar en su mayor potencial la tela y colocar algunos accesorios que sabía le irían bien sin caer en lo exagerado.

Salió de su habitación cerrando su puerta detrás de ella y observó a Juvia inspeccionar la tela. Era en verdad quisquillosa en los detalles y Lucy agradecía eso. Gracias a ella podía entregar los diseños con una buena tela y perfecta costura.

Se acercó a ella y colocó en su restirador los diseños, los organizó para que los observara mejor.

-Bien que tenemos aquí – dijo Juvia acercándose a cada uno. En ocasiones cuando Lucy le mostraba sus diseños y ella los observaba detenidamente le recordaba a una abuelita tratando de leer las letras más pequeñas, pero así hacia las cosas su amiga – veo que hiciste un buen trabajo con las tres, pero solo podemos elegir uno.

-Los dos primeros que hice fueron la base para el tercero, si te das cuenta tomé algunos patrones de los anteriores para este – dijo Lucy señalando el que estaba a la derecha de Juvia – no sabía si colocarle algunos accesorios como el del primero pues pienso sería excesivo.

-E hiciste bien, de acuerdo. Levy, Erza, vengan a ver esto – dijo Juvia.

Levy se encontraba detrás de su maquina de coser al igual que Erza. Las dos se acercaron y observaron el trabajo de la rubia.

Eligieron el tercer diseño, y Juvia comenzó con los patrones.

-¡Es cierto! – gritó Levy – Er ¿no le has dicho a Lu acerca de lo que vimos temprano?

-No. Lo olvide – dijo Erza caminando hacia Lucy – Lo diré sin rodeos, ¡encontramos el lugar perfecto para el atelier!

-¿En serio? – Lucy abrió mucho los ojos - ¿en donde?

-A unas manzanas de aquí, esta frente una avenida principal, ¿qué piensas? – dijo sonriendo.

-¡Es perfecto! – respondió Lucy abrazando a Erza de sorpresa.

-Sabía que te gustaría – dijo Erza devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Mientras los mantenga alejados de mi departamento todo está bien – dijo riendo.

-Hey, aun estamos aquí Lu – dijo Levy riendo también.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Pero en que condiciones esta, cual es el precio, cuéntenme – preguntó Lucy emocionada.

-Íbamos caminando por ese lugar y el dueño al parecer estaba ofertándolo, decidimos entrar y fue genial. Desde la entrada hasta lo más recóndito del lugar era enorme y hermoso, pero claro necesita mantenimiento. El dueño al parecer lo esta vendiendo, necesita muchas mejoras como las instalaciones y cosas como impermeabilizar y así, la verdad no se cuanto dijo, pero por eso va a aceptar la oferta más grande que le ofrezcan para deshacerse del lugar. Te encantará Lucy – dijo Erza.

-Ya me esta encantando, no hay nada mejor que comenzar algo desde cero – dijo la rubia aplaudiendo suavemente con sus manos.

-Pero primero debemos ofertar para ganarlo - dijo Levy.

-Eso no será problema, ya verás – contestó Lucy.

-Además que como sabemos que te encanta lo rustico y antiguo podrás diseñar el lugar como tú quieras – dijo Juvia sonriéndole a su amiga.

-¡Entonces tengo que empezar! Necesitamos un carpintero, madera, tapices y objetos antiguos, muebles. Me volveré loca – dijo Lucy contando todo lo que necesitarían con los dedos de sus manos.

-No te preocupes por la madera. Yo conozco a alguien – dijo Gray que estaba acostado en un sillón escondido entre telas – aquí tengo su tarjeta.

-Pensé que te habías ido – dijo Lucy.

-Le prometí a Juvia salir a ver una película – dijo Gray sacando su cartera – aquí esta.

Levantó su mano con una pequeña tarjeta y Lucy se acercó para tomarla.

-Carpintería Dragneel... Extraño nombre – dijo Lucy inspeccionando la tarjeta por los dos lados.

-Es un amigo de la infancia. Su padre es el dueño, además que él estudió arquitectura conmigo, podría ayudarles con la restauración del lugar – dijo Gray volteándose y volviéndose a cubrir con las telas.

-Podrías ayudarnos tu también ¿no crees? – dijo Juvia dirigiéndose a Gray que estaba apunto de quedarse dormido.

-Mis servicios son elevados – dijo Gray bostezando.

Juvia se levantó y comenzó a subirse en la montaña de tela entre ellos.

-¿Y no lo harías por mi? – dijo y le quitó una tela de algodón que cubría el rostro de Gray.

-¿Y qué me darás a cambio? – dijo el sonriendo y mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo que me pidas – respondió Juvia y Gray tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la beso en los labios delicadamente.

-Es una oferta interesante.

-¿Puede alguien bañarlos en agua fría? Sus feromonas están contaminando el aire provocándome vomito – dijo Levy cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo.

-No te preocupes Levy. Yo te daré el amor que tanto necesitas – dijo Erza abrazando a la peli azul.

-Yo también te quiero Er – dijo Levy abrazando a su amiga por la cintura.

-Bueno, bueno, hay que trabajar – dijo Lucy sonriendo – Gray, gracias por tu cooperación.

-Yo pagaré la cuota – dijo Juvia guiñando un ojo a Gray.

-Es cierto ¿Dónde esta Hibiki? – dijo Lucy observando que faltaba alguien más.

-Aun esta en la escuela. Dijo que actualizaría nuestra página web después de sus clases – dijo Levy colocando hilo en los carretes de su maquina – dijo que después vendría a ayudar.

-Bien, pues primero que nada hablaré a la carpintería. Después si tienen dudas con el diseño me preguntan ¿está bien? – dijo Lucy dirigiéndose al teléfono.

-¡Si señora! – dijeron todos al unísono.

En realidad nadie era el jefe, pero Lucy le gustaba dirigir y se le daba bien, estaba a cargo de organizar a sus amigos aunque a veces la sacaran de quicio. Y nadie se quejaba.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número en la tarjeta. Tardó solo unos segundos en que contestaran al otro lado.

-Carpintería Dragneel. Buenas tardes. Habla Igneel – contestó un hombre que se escuchaba ya un poco mayor.

-Buenas tardes. Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia. Quisiera saber el horario de atención que cubre, hay un taller que necesitamos restaurar y quisiera saber si tiene algún catalogo para saber el tipo de madera que podría usar para hacer un estilo rustico en el lugar – contestó Lucy.

-Ya veo. Puede venir en el momento que quiera por las tardes, pero yo no podría atenderla. Mi hijo es el que sabe acerca de restauración y le brindaría la información correcta. Si quiere puedo comunicarla con el – dijo Igneel.

-Me parece perfecto – dijo Lucy y esperó a que el hijo le contestara.

Pasaron unos segundos y escuchó que tomaban el teléfono.

-Buenas tardes – dijo el muchacho.

Lucy se quedó en silencio y abrió totalmente sus ojos.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? – contestó el chico.

Lucy colgó el teléfono. Y lo llevó a su pecho, sintió que su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y sintió como si se fuera a desmayar.

-¿Lucy? – dijo Erza al ver que Lucy mostraba una expresión de susto –Hey Lucy.

La rubia no le contestó y se dirigió a su habitación, cerró y comenzó a escuchar como Erza comenzó a golpear su puerta.

-¿Estas bien? Lucy… – decía.

Lucy se apoyó en la puerta y poco a poco fue bajando hasta que se sentó en el suelo. Observó el teléfono aun en su mano y la tarjeta en la otra.

-Es él – dijo Lucy – es su voz.

* * *

Aqui otro capitulo, espero les esté gustando y no olviden dejar sus comentarios :)


	4. El encuentro

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

O eso es lo que Lucy pretendía pensar.

Estaba en la mitad de la carretera. Su celular tenía muy poca señal, así que estaba caminando en círculos buscando algún lugar para poder llamar.

Se rindió y se tumbó a un lado del auto de Kana en el césped.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

Todo comenzó por la mañana, al parecer lo que eran atisbos de cansancio no pudieron contra el insomnio que se instaló minutos después que se recostara.

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, el establecimiento, el bolso, hacer las compras, visitar a su madre, ideas de algunos diseños para ropa de invierno y la voz del chico. Más que nada eso último, estuvo constantemente repitiendo la conversación, comparándola con el espectro y haciendo teorías.

¿Qué si la sombra le estaba mencionando la próxima muerte del chico? ¿Que se suponía que era ese parecido en la voz? ¿Podría ser simplemente algún espectro como los que salen en las películas de terror, que la buscó a ella para hacer que pueda dirigirse hacia la luz? ¿Que si simplemente ella se estaba volviendo loca?

Eran las tres de la madrugada y pensó que ya no dormiría, el desvelo era parte de su vida, no es que le preocupara que su piel estuviera en juego o que pudiera desmayarse en algún momento del día.

Pero si logro dormir, cuando despertó tomó el despertador, pensó que aún era temprano pues no recordaba que en algún momento sonara. Pero se dio cuenta que pasaba media hora de la que estaba prevista a sonar. No le dio mucha importancia, aún tenía tiempo. Tal vez su cuerpo había actuado solo y apagó la alarma aun estando dormida, habían sucedido cosas peores mientras dormía.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a preparar la bañera, podía ducharse primero y desayunar, y aun tendría un poco de tiempo.

Entró a la bañera después de haberse lavado el cabello y cuerpo.

Y sonó su celular. Lo había colocado a una distancia prudente y pulso el botón de contestación y altavoz.

-¿Lucy? - era Hibiki.

-Contigo quería hablar - dijo Lucy apoyándose en la bañera y mirando el celular como si tuviera a su amigo frente a ella.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno pero primero, mis clases se alargaron y ya no pude pasar ayer. Lo siento. Pero la página ya está actualizada con las modificaciones que me mencionaste.

-Perfecto. No te preocupes, pudimos hacernos cargo de la situación nosotras, pero la próxima te tocara hacer la costura - dijo Lucy.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, para que soy bueno.

-Mira, sé que las chicas ya te mencionaron sobre el nuevo lugar del atelier.

-Sí, me lo dijeron entre gritos y risas.

-Bueno, sé que eres excelente en hacer negocios ofertando. Quiero que hagas eso hoy mismo en el establecimiento y me llames para mantenerme informada ¿está bien?

-Claro. ¿Usaremos los fondos del atelier? - preguntó Hibiki.

-Sí. Oferta lo más que puedas sin sobrepasar nuestro presupuesto.

-De acuerdo. Iré para allá más pronto que tarde y yo te llamaré.

-Bien, gracias Hibiki - dijo Lucy y colgó.

Al ver la hora se dio cuenta que ya había pasado más tiempo de lo que esperó. Lo que pueden parecer cinco minutos pueden ser treinta en un momento.

Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y fue directo a vestirse. Tal parecía no le daría tiempo de desayunar, pero ya vería como arreglaba eso.

Se vistió como siempre, tal vez podría haber usado algún vestido casual, zapatillas y aplicar un poco de maquillaje en su rostro para tener una mejor presentación, pero ya no tenía tiempo.

Se puso su playera azul de manga corta y un overol de mezclilla azul pálido, y se puso sus tenis. Cepillo su cabello y lo amarró en una cola de caballo. Poco le importaba ya su aspecto, el tiempo de entrega era vital.

Tomó la caja con el bolso y las llaves del auto de Kana.

Manejó en algunas avenidas hasta llegar a la interestatal. Sin embargo el auto comenzó a detenerse a momentos.

No recordó que debía pasar por combustible.

Intentó varias veces arrancar el auto pero ya no se movía.

Aun así ¿qué podía hacer?

Había dejado su cartera en el departamento. Si encontraba alguna gasolinera no tenía con que pagar y su celular tenía poca señal. Además la carretera estaba más desierta que su propio refrigerador.

Recostada en el pasto buscó en su celular el mensaje del chico. Había decidido que él y su estúpida voz eran los culpables de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Así que guardo en su lista de contactos su número como: Voz Estúpida.

Y se sintió mejor, pero no esperó que aquel sujeto le estuviera llamando segundos después.

Checó la señal y por suerte o mala suerte se encontraba estable. Soltó un suspiro y contestó.

-¿Hola? - respondió la _voz estúpida_ que le había quitado el sueño, literalmente.

-¿Sucede algo? - contestó Lucy acostada y cubriéndose el rostro del sol.

-Sí. Sucede que en estos momentos estoy conduciendo por la dirección que te mande. Y quería saber si podíamos vernos un poco más temprano – le pareció extraño que le hablara tan informalmente, pero se escuchaba que era de su misma edad así que no le dio importancia.

Se sentó de golpe, le había tomado por sorpresa pero tuvo una idea.

-Sé que sonara un poco rudo pero necesito que hagas algo por mí si no es molestia - dijo Lucy y cerró sus ojos como implorándole mentalmente.

-Depende de que molestia sea - respondió el chico.

-Estoy en la interestatal y tenía un asunto que resolver ahora mismo - dijo Lucy.

-¿Y hay algún problema?

-Sí. Mi auto se quedó sin combustible y estoy a más de un kilómetro de la gasolinera más cercana.

-¿Entonces quieres que pase por ti?

-¿Lo harías? – estaba a punto de colocarse de rodillas aunque él no la estuviera viendo, pero era una situación de vida o muerte. Más o menos.

-Claro. No hay problema - contestó y Lucy se sintió un poco mejor.

Le dio la ubicación y le describió el lugar para que la encontrara y espero.

Pasaron unos minutos y observó que una camioneta jeep negra se acercaba. Y ella se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo.

Timbró su celular y se dio vuelta para contestar.

-¿Bueno?

-Lucy. Soy Juvia, nos habló Bisca, dijo que aún no habías llegado. ¿Paso algo?

-Me quedé atascada en la interestatal - respondió Lucy y sintió que una mano le daba unos suaves golpes en el hombro.

No volteo pero si le mostro el dedo índice en señal que la esperara un segundo.

-Pero a esta hora casi no hay tráfico.

-Lo sé. Te explico después, aún tengo veinte minutos para llegar a la entrega.

-Está bien. Si llama, yo le aviso que vas en camino - dijo Juvia y Lucy le agradeció.

Colgó y volteó.

Se sorprendió un poco al notar que había un hombre frente a ella, pero no cualquier hombre. Tenía su cabellera en tono rosado sin afectar la masculinidad que demostraban sus facciones, sus ojos de un tono verde intenso le devolvía la mirada, su rostro podía verse casi perfecto aun con sus imperfecciones. Notó sus labios que podían no ser los más delicados y gruesos sino todo lo contrario, pero el gesto que mostraban en una sonrisa ladeada se le hizo un poco atractivo.

Notó que tenía una playera negra de manga corta que se ajustaba a sus brazos que mantenía cruzados frente a él. Tal vez el tiempo trabajando en la carpintería de su padre le había ayudado a moldear su masa corporal demasiado bien.

-¿Hola? - dijo el chico frente a ella.

-¿Eres de la carpintería Dragneel? - preguntó Lucy. Sintiéndose un poco ridícula por como lo observó.

-Así es. Me llamo Natsu Dragneel - dijo y le dio la mano. Lucy la aceptó.

-Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia. Mucho gusto - sintió el apretón y Lucy sintió un presagio pero más como un sentimiento nostálgico en su pecho.

-¿No nos habíamos visto antes? - preguntó Natsu.

-Ten por seguro que lo sabría - dijo Lucy pero a ella le pareció que también lo había visto en algún lado.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que te lleve?

-¿Podrías llegar a este lugar en menos de quince minutos? - preguntó Lucy mostrándole la dirección de Bisca que estaba anotado en el papel.

-No lo sé. Pero hay que intentarlo. Después regresamos por tu auto.

-Muchas gracias - respondió Lucy sosteniendo la mano de Natsu con sus dos manos. A lo que él sólo le sonrió.

Lucy sacó la caja que contenía el bolso del auto de Kana y subió a la camioneta y Natsu emprendió el viaje.

Lucy vio que su celular tenía mejor señal y llamó a Hibiki.

-Habla Hibiki - contestó, al parecer no había visto quien le llamaba y fue una buena señal para Lucy.

-Soy yo, Lucy. ¿Cómo va la oferta? - preguntó.

-Al parecer difícil. La dueña de las franquicias de la panadería está ofertando cada vez más - respondió.

-¿La de los pastelillos con crema batida y chispas de chocolate? - preguntó Lucy con un poco de hambre.

-¡Lucy! No es tiempo que elogies el trabajo de esa mujer mientras perdemos nuestro establecimiento por unos pastelillos.

-De acuerdo. Pero debes admitir que esos pastelillos saben delicioso.

-Pregúntale eso a Erza – Hibiki soltó un suspiro - Ya oferte todo lo que pude ¿qué hacemos?

-Tengo mi cuenta de ahorros. Ofrece hasta el cincuenta por ciento de lo que hay. Puede que con eso ganemos y sobre para la restauración – dijo y volteó a ver a Natsu que la miraba de una manera incrédula.

-¿Estas segura? Pensé que querías mudarte a un lugar mejor - respondió Hibiki con pesar.

-Mi departamento no está mal por el momento. Ya pensare en eso después. Llámame por novedades.

-De acuerdo.

Hibiki colgó y Lucy se recostó en el asiento.

-Están ofertando para comprar el establecimiento ¿ahora? - preguntó Natsu con incredulidad.

-Claro.

-Eres increíble - dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

-Hey, no te burles. Te aseguro que lo conseguiremos.

Natsu volteó a verla y le sonrió.

-Pues al parecer la dueña de los pastelillos no quiere ceder ¿no es cierto?

-Deberías de dejar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas- dijo Lucy y cruzó sus brazos.

-Estas en mi auto. No puedo dejar de escuchar ni el más mínimo ruido dentro de él – dijo Natsu mientras paró en un cruce.

-¿Has escuchado el dicho que dice a palabras necias oídos sordos? – dijo Lucy un poco impaciente – no hay autos, puedes cruzar.

-Sí. Pero ese dicho se refiere a algo totalmente diferente - Natsu comenzó a dar pequeños golpes con sus dedos en el volante – debemos respetar el semáforo. Aún tengo varias infracciones que pagar. ¿Quisieras que nos detuvieran mientras tienes un encargo importante que hacer?

-Pues toma ese dicho literal, es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas –dijo Lucy dejando de lado el tema de cruzar con el semáforo en rojo.

Natsu comenzó a reír y al observar el cambio del semáforo a verde estaba a punto de acelerar. Pero al mismo tiempo un auto a su derecha, fuera de control, estaba a punto de estrellarse contra ellos.

Lucy comenzó a sentir un pequeño dolor de cabeza y a escuchar un sonido aturdidor.

Vio que Natsu bajó la palanca de freno y el zumbido incrementó. Entonces recordó que cuando había visto la sombra detrás de ella y le había pedido ayuda, un zumbido se había instalado en sus oídos.

Levantó la mirada y observó a la sombra materializándose en los asientos traseros por el espejo retrovisor.

* * *

Aqui un nuevo capitulo! Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar :D


End file.
